weatherchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
Regional Sports Network (fantasy)
In the United States of America & in Canada, a regional sports network or RSN, is a cable TV station that presents sports programming to a local market. The most important programming on an RSN consists of LIVE broadcasts of professional & college sporting events, as those games generate an overwhelming percentage of an RSN's advertising income. During the rest of the day, these stations show other sports & recreation programming. These channels are often the source content for out-of-market packages. Most (if not all) regional sports networks in the United States are affiliated with SportsChannel, with supplemental programming from SCNews. In Canada, CASN operates 4 regional sports networks SportsChannel For years, the default RSN for many markets was owned by SportsChannel, but an increasing trend is for the teams whose games make up the lucrative programming to own the RSN themselves. This serves 2 purposes: 1st, the teams make more money operating an RSN than they would collecting a licensing fee from, for example, SportsChannel. 2nd, by owning their own RSN, teams that must share revenues with other members of their league can mask it's broadcast-related profits. Under the old model, a team collects a large fee for licensing it's games to the RSN. That fee would then be disclosed & shared with the other teams in the league. Under the new, team-owned RSN model, the team demands only a nominal fee, so the profits for local broadcasting stay with the team Current SportsChannel affiliates The current SportsChannel affiliates & the major teams they carry are: *'SCArizona': carries the Arizona Diamondbacks, Phoenix Coyotes & Phoenix Suns *'SCBay Area': carries the San Francisco Giants, Golden State Warriors & Sacramento Kings *'SC-Carolinas': carries the Carolina Hurricanes & Charlotte Bobcats *'SCDetroit': carries the Detroit Tigers, Detroit Pistons & Detroit Red Wings *'SCFlorida' & SCFlorida-2: carries the Florida Marlins, Florida Panthers, Tampa Bay Rays, Orlando Magic, Miami Heat & Tampa Bay Lightning *'SCSouthwest: Houston': carries the Houston Astros & Houston Rockets *'SCIndiana': carries the Indiana Pacers *'SCIllinois': carries the Chicago Cubs, Chicago White Sox, Chicago Blackhawks & Chicago Bulls *'SCKansas City': carries the Kansas City Royals *'SCMid-Atlantic': carries the Baltimore Orioles, Washington Nationals, Washington Wizards & Washington Capitals games *'SCMidwest': carries the St. Louis Cardinals & St. Louis Blues *'SCNorth': carries the Minnesota Twins, Minnesota Timberwolves & Minnesota Wild *'SCNorthwest': carries the Seattle Mariners, Portland Trail Blazers & Vancouver Canucks *'SCNew England': carries the Boston Cannons & New England Patriots programming *'SCNew York: NYC': The 1st regional sports network in the United States & also has SCNew York: NYC-2. The alternate (or overflow) feeds of NYC & NYC-2 are called SCNew York: NYC+, SCNew York: NYC-2+ & SCNew York+ & carries the New York Yankees, New York Islanders & New Jersey Devils on SCNew York: NYC & New York Knicks, New York Rangers, New York Mets & New Jersey Nets on SCNew York: NYC-2 w/ the Buffalo Sabres on SCNew York *'SCOhio': carries the Cleveland Indians, Cleveland Cavaliers, Columbus Blue Jackets & Cincinnati Reds *'SCOklahoma': carries the Oklahoma City Thunder *'SCPhiladelphia': carries the Philadelphia Phillies, Philadelphia 76ers & Philadelphia Flyers *'SCPittsburgh': carries the Pittsburgh Pirates & Pittsburgh Penguins *'SCRocky Mountain': carries the Colorado Rockies, Denver Nuggets & Colorado Avalanche *'SCSouth': carries the Atlanta Braves, Atlanta Hawks & Atlanta Thrashers *'SCTennessee': carries the Nashville Predators & Memphis Grizzlies *'SCSouthwest': carries the Texas Rangers, Dallas Mavericks, San Antonio Spurs & Dallas Stars *'SCUtah': carries the Utah Jazz *'SCWest & SCWest-2': carries the Los Angeles Dodgers, Anaheim Ducks, Los Angeles Clippers, Los Angeles Angels, Los Angeles Lakers, Los Angeles Kings, Los Angeles Dodgers, Oakland Athletics, San Jose Sharks & San Diego Padres *'SCWisconsin': carries the Milwaukee Brewers & Milwaukee Bucks Alternate feeds & channels SCOhio SCOhio is unique among the SC affiliates because it actually has 2 full-time 24-hour feeds, 1 for Cleveland & 1 for Cincinnati (some TV systems improperly call the latter 'SC-Cincinnati' to avoid confusion among viewers). Most programming is exactly the same, including LIVE games. However when 2 teams that it has rights to are playing @ the same time, the Cleveland feed carries 1 game & the Cincinnati feed carries the other. This occurs most often during the NHL & NBA season, when the Columbus Blue Jackets & the Cleveland Cavaliers play @ the same time. When this occurs, the Cavaliers game airs only on the Cleveland feed, while the Blue Jackets game airs only on the Cincinnati feed. Also, Cincinnati Reds games air only on the Cincinnati feed, since Cleveland is the home market for the Cleveland Indians SC subfeeds & alternate / overflow feeds Some SC affiliates have subfeeds to eliminate conflicts when 2 teams that they have rights to are playing @ the same time, so they can air both games at once. They are: *'SCRocky Mountain': has the subfeed SCUtah *'SCSouth': has the subfeeds SCTennessee & SC-Carolinas *'SCSouthwest': has the subfeed SCOklahoma Some SC affiliates have alternate (or overflow) feeds for the same purpose, named after the host network with "+" after it (i.e. SCDetroit+). Subfeeds & alternate (overflow) feeds are only used during LIVE games & are turned off the rest of the time. Some affiliates were once subfeeds but are now full channels. SCSouthwest: Houston was once a subfeed of SCSouthwest, SCKansas City & SCIndiana were once subfeeds of SCMidwest & SCWisconsin was once a subfeed of SCNorth SC in the San Francisco Bay Area & Sacramento Valley Since the San Francisco Bay Area & the rest of Northern California have so many sports teams, it has 2 SC affiliates which split coverage of local sports: SCWest & SCWest-2 & SCBay Area. It's the only market that has 2 24-hour, full time SC affiliates. Due to the territorial rules set by the NBA, Golden State Warriors games don't air in the Sacramento-Stockton-Modesto TV market on SCBay Area, while for the same reason, SCWest & SCWest-2 can't air Sacramento Kings telecasts in the San Francisco-Oakland-San Jose market Canada's Sports Network Main article: Canada's Sports Network Canada's Sports Network, owned by WMFL Corporation (which also owns SportsChannel) is an RSN network serving Canada. It consists of 4 regional networks, & 4 regional HD networks: *'CASN East', which serves the Ottawa region, Quebec, New Brunswick, Nova Scotia, Prince Edward Island & Newfoundland & Labrador (& CASN East-HD) *'CASN Ontario', which serves all of Ontario excluding the Ottawa region (CASN Ontario-HD) *'CASN West', which serves Manitoba, Saskatchewan, Alberta, Nunavut & the Northwest Territories (& CASN West-HD) *'CASN Pacific', which serves British Columbia & the Yukon (& CASN Pacific-HD) Independent regional sports networks The following is a list of regional sports networks which are not part of a larger national network: *'SC+' syndicate college football & college basketball games to over the air broadcast stations & some cable or satellite channels. Their games are also available on SC GamePack & SC GameCourt * New England Cable Sports Network (NECSN) owned by WMFL Corporation, broadcasts Boston Red Sox, Boston Bruins & Boston Celtics games, as well as the Beanpot, Boston College Basketball, Quinnipiac University athletics & other LIVE programming 1-conference college networks * The SEC Network airs sports involving the Southeastern Conference universities exclusively. It's a joint venture between WMFL Corporation & The SEC. The SEC Network has 4 overflow feeds for college football & college basketball Defunct networks * Midwest Sports Network: Became SCNorth & see also WTC-TV HD Many RSN's broadcast select content in HD. SportsChannel affiliates & independent channels have dedicated HD channels, which are used for both local & national HD programming, mainly for games. All SC affiliates & independent channels use 1080i External links